


Girl Saves Boy

by SegaBarrett



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere close, Caleb is crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Saves Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bates Motel, and I make no money from this.
> 
> Warning: Attempted rape.

Caleb is crying. 

Norma is waking, touching her head, searching for light in a room full of dark. Somewhere close, Caleb is crying.

This is an odd thing to for, repentant breakdown aside, her brother is not someone she knows to cry or even get teary-eyed.

At least not the Caleb she’d grown up with. Maybe this new Caleb.

She tilts her head and reaches for the floor, pulling herself up into a sitting position and looking for leverage in the pitch black. She cannot remember where she is or how she got here, but she knows her brother as if he is a part of herself.

And, much as she’s tried to fight it, he is. 

She stands and begins to walk, following the sound.

A door appears before her in dim light that has appeared as well, or maybe it’s just her own eyes adjusting like she’s a cat, or maybe a bat.  
She can hear him. It’s almost sobbing yet not quite, something pained and whimpering, like a deer that’s been shot who no one has put out of its misery yet.

 _Caleb,_ she thinks, but does not say aloud. Where is he?

She opens the door and finds herself in light. She’s trapped in some sort of building, perhaps a warehouse of some sort. 

There’s a low sound, like a dog whistle, and she’s drawn to it.

Drawn to him.

She thinks of Chick’s words- “are you ashamed because you loved him?” – and she realizes with a start that half that statement is true, yet she feels no shame. Not anymore. It is human, after all, to still love someone who hurts you.

It is human to save them even if they don’t deserve it.

She remembers Caleb at her feet, sobbing, and she follows the sound like a moth to a flame, unable to stay away.

That is what a mother does.

She opens another door.

Caleb is screaming. His voice is indistinct.

She finds him then, huddled on his stomach as Chick, visible only from the back, yanks at his clothes and laughs.

_“Everything in this motel is mine!”_

Norma’s hand guides itself and she grabs the first object she can find – an electric pencil sharpener, at least it seems to be, and approaches. 

Caleb cannot see her, not yet.

But he will.

She guides her hand and slams the metal against Chick’s skull, watching unimpassioned as he collapses.

Caleb’s eyes are wide and panicked.

He looks like he’s afraid of her.

And maybe he should be.


End file.
